Legacy of Kain Wiki:DCabDesign forum posts
This is a source namespace page. It serves as a historical archive for official reference material frequently cited in the Legacy of Kain Wiki's articles. In 2012, Legacy of Kain series art director Daniel Cabuco launched a new portfolio website, DCabDesign, with an accompanying forum inviting the fan community to ask questions about the games. His replies, and relevant posts from others, are mirrored at this site. As the amount of text is extensive, Cabuco's comments have been split up into separate pages, each covering one year (2013, 2014). These pages are further subdivided into months. Threads containing a post from Cabuco in 2012 are included here, and organized chronologically according to the timestamp of his earliest post in each topic. Profile Source Welcome to my forum *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=1 ... ... Dumah's Design *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=2 Question about Raziel's Design *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=3 A few questions (Divine Shadow) *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=14 ... Submitting character design works? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=15 Soul Reaver questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=16 Re: Spectraljin.com *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=17 Defiance question *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=18 ... ... The portrait of Zephon and texture *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=19 Umah´s and Vorador´s role in Defiance *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=20 ... Soul Revenant *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=22 Vampire's attire in Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=23 ... ... ... ... ... ... The Connection between the Lost City and the Abyss *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=24 Various art and plot questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=25 ... ... ... be added ... Raziel and Janos *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=26 SR1 Title Screen mystery *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=27 ... ... Soul Reaver 2 questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=28 Ruins in Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=29 Your favourite Tomb Raider *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=30 ... SR2 Air Forge and Defiance Forges *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=32 The heart of darkness. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=33 3 quick questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=36 ... Moderators *Back to contents *www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=142 Blood Omen 2 *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=143 Return of the Mac... so to speak *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=145 The Sanctuary Chamber *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=146 Shifter *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=147 Will Kain devolve like his lieutenants? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=148 A few questions (Paradoks) *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=149 Kain's soul and the pillars *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=150 Initial Soul Reaver plot *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=151 The story *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=159 Holy Morlocks Batman! H.G.Wells The Time Machine! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=160 how reaver history drifted away from the prophets' messiah *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=161 Vampire Clans *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=162 On recent spam attacks... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=168 Weaponry and other questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=182 Reaver's final purpose *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=190 The Paradox Paradox *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=198 Draw me awesome! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=199 Critique some recent attempts for me. . .? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=219 Questions about EG & misc *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=222 Trying out new look *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=223 Some questions about SR2 Sarafan *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=224 tutorials? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=225 Kain's powers / vamp design for SR series questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=558 A section for writiers? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=559 Original storyline/design for Tomb Raider Legend *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=560 Asking for critique *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=561 Question on Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=562 ... Influences on Zephon's Design *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=563 Questions of image editor programs *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=564 About Kain's Empire *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=565 ... ... ... Nosgoth Architecture *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=566 ... savior or destoyer, depictions in defiance *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=567 ... The Hylden's plan ... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=568 ... The Vampires Of LOK *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=569 The Hylden and Demons *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=571 ... Moebius's staff *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=572 So um... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=573 Thank you *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=574 Janos and Vorador + little details *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=575 The Human Citadel *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=576 ... Designing a game. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=577 Working Under Pressure *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=579 Soul Reaver Covers *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=580 Vampire Warfare *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=581 ... Soul Reaver 2 Paradox *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=582 Concept question *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=584 Design Question - Coolness vs. Credibility *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=585 Any hopes for the franchises future? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=586 What happens to Janos after BO2? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=587 A digital distribution new LoK is the answer? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=589 Changes in the Scion of Balance *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=590 Avatar Size change request *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=591 The role of the Hylden moving forward *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=592 Raz and Saya *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=593 So many questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=594 The importance of 2D *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=595 Several Kain-related questions: *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=596 About the Sarafan Troop Breakdown in Defiance *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=597 Elder Kain, Design and Appearance *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=598 A hello thread? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=599 Archons in the Spirit World *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=601 Random Sketches *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=602 Some more questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php??? Sarafan Priestess Design *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=604 Hair and Feathers *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=605 Early Tomb Raider Legend Questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=606 Kain's next move *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=607 Random musings *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=608 Location Location *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&p=2756 Happy New Year! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=611 Introduce yourself :) *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=612 Early Kain Concepts *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=613 Hoo wa! Suagh! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=614 My introduction *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=615 Which Lieutenant should I draw next? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=616 Mortanius And the Elder God... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=617 Digital piece critique *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=618 Hello from Sweden. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=622 Dumah Painted *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=623 My Intro *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=620 art suggestion *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=619 Vorador's name. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=621 to work with lok *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=624 Greetings from Gotland! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=625 Salutations *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=626 Untitled fanfiction - introduction. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=627 Malek *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=628 A question about character design. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=629 Hello ^^ *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=630 Fan arts board, maybeh...? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=631 Screens! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=632 Amature in search of Advice *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=633 About murals in SR2 *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=634 Ello! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=635 Weapon styles *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=636 Art contest/theme related art *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=637 Heya! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=639 Line artist *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=638 Defiance Deleted Reavers *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=640 I'm speaking at Academy of Art in SF on Fri 3/29/13 *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=641 Rahab's VA *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=642 Hello from San Francisco! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=643 When working with computers a lot... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=9&t=644 The most difficult design *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=645 The Demons. Mining them for gold. What could they give us? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=647 Lt. Rahab Painting *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=648 Indie game development? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=649 Time Streamer - A Post-Defiance Novel *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=650 Hello people! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=651 A Corpse Takes a Shower *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=652 What would you want in another LOK Game? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=653 New Fan Art section open *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=654 Oh Boy, I'm really asking for a Critice... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=656 Lexy's Stuff *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=657 Ciao a tutti ( Hello everyone ) *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=658 Influences *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=659 Hails! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=663 Vampires *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=662 Fan Art *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=661 Hello from Raina *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=665 Fanart by Raina *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=666 Ash Village/Ruined City questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=668 Hello *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=670 Resurfacing *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=672 Raziel's shield and the Balance Emblem *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=673 The Lost City, the Abyss and H.P Lovecraft *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=674 Nosgoth/War for Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=675 The Hylden and the Razielim... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=677 Introduction *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=678 SR2 Dreamcast version *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=679 New piece up on Deviant Art *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=681 Lieutenants and their relationship *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=682 well this is my question *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=683 Something cute I thought you guys might like *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=684 The Elder God, Moebius and Kain questions! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=685 'ello :) *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=687 Lost Planet 3 is out now! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=688 NOSGOTH *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=689 Hewo *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=691 SR1 Development, SR2 Airforge Mural, Defiance Whale Archons *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=690 Turel's SR1 character model *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=692 Hey Dan, dont you think Hyper Light Drifter is awesome? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=693 Conceptart tasks simulation? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=694 The Bloodletting of the Fledglings *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=671 Saying Hi *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=695 Original Stained Glass Sketch from SR2 *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=696 More Soul Reaver Questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=697 The Dark Prophecy and the characters' fates *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=698 Anybody can help me?? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=699 Own an original art piece by Daniel Cabuco *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=701 Hey there! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=702 An attack on the forums *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=1476 Defiance storyboard *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=1505 SR2 Crew Tshirt design *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=13&t=1506 Legacy of Kain in general. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1528 What to paint next? Take a vote! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1533 A grant hello for everyone *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=1534 Kain's journey *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1535 Camera System *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=5&t=1536 SR2 Mural Interpretations *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1538 SR1 Level design questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1539 Razielim First-Born Question *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1540 NOSGOTH Roleplay Group *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1541 My collaboration with SE and Psyonix on Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1542 Dumah devolution, razielim etc *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1544 Mortanius the Necromancer *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1543 normal grunt vampire creation *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1545 Raziel's Personality *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1546 Pillars of Nosgoth areas *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1547 Vorador's symbol *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1576 About the Guardians... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1578 The Clan Leaders *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1579 Evolved skins and... Humans *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1580 About Destiny *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1581 Drop a Stone rewrite 2011 Janos reclaims his home. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=1582 No one introduces themselves *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1583 whiteboard option *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=8&t=1584 Cloven hands *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1585 Hyden King *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1586 Key registration on Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1587 Blood Omen 1 and Dracula Coppola *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1588 Soul reaver 1 Questions *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1589 Drag Reaver AKA When Boredom Strikes *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=1590 Malek vs Raziel oddness *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1591 Yet another questions about Soul Reaver 1 *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1593 Wraith Blade Raziel *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1594 ... Soul Reaver blade question *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1595 Soul Reaver Alpha *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1597 Art? Yes, art! *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=1599 Question about corruption's effect on life in Nosgoth *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1601 Some questions about story development and game backstory *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1602 The Hylden City *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1607 Tomb Raider Underworld *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=1613 The Sarafan Religion *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1618 Why no graphic novel? *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1619 Rahab's Gills *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1620 ... Vignettes From The Latter Days *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=12&t=1622 Hello guys. *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=11&t=1623 The Soul Reaver Menu Screen Statues *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1624 ... Raziel origins... *Back to contents *http://www.dcabdesign.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=1625 Attribution With thanks to DCabDesign, Daniel Cabuco, and all other contributors. This material is copyrighted. We (the individuals who uploaded this work, and subsequent persons who place it into articles) assert that the Legacy of Kain Wiki's practices qualify as fair use of the material under United States copyright law. References Navigation Category:Sources Category:Sources: Forum posts